Kill to Win
by BlizzardNight
Summary: As years pass in panem, the hunger games is a ruthless murder game for children from 12 to 18, but during the 3rd quarter quell, plans change and for the better. From district 1 to district 12, something all holds them together, but what holds them together was supposed to be dead for a long time at least that's what the President thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: As years pass in panem, the hunger games is a ruthless murder game for children from 12 to 18, but during the 3rd quarter quell, plans change and for the better. From district 1 to district 12, something all holds them together, but what holds them together was supposed to be dead for a long time at least that's what the President thought. (this story takes place during catching fire and possibly the entire plot shall be changed). but will they reach their goal in time to change the world**

**A/N: Hey if you're wondering why I'm not writing on one of my other stories, most of them I have writers block, one of them is finished (I just didn't press the complete button) and one of them, SOMEONE IS BITTCHING AT ME AND MY WORK, SO SHUT TA ESTIE DE GUELE A FAN ET COMMENCE A ÊTRE GENTIL(LE). **

** : *hiding in a corner and crying* ve~ stop scarring me!**

**Me: sorry Italy, I didn't mean it. Do you want some pasta?**

**Italy: Yes~! *Italy leaves THE ROOM***

**Me: anyway, let me explain the situation for characters**

**Oc: Quebec**

**The characters that have been gender bend (yes I have gender been them and I'll give the reasons why)**

**Canada: I saw pictures of the Vancouver 2010 Olympic games and the final picture on that video was Canada, America and Russia (I'm not sure about Russia thought ) where all girls **

**N. Italy: because of chibitalia and let me inform you on something, almost everyone thinks that (in this story) Italy is a guy.**

**There, I done with my ranting oh a few more things**

**Inspired by: Rebellion of the Hetaliens and Panem's games **

**If you're wondering why I chose the title Kill to win, it's because one of the sub-title to one of my exams that I wrote was Tuer pour Gagner (I invented it I own it all copyrights belong to me!) and because I thought it sounded cool plus if they want to do what they are doing in my story, they are going to have to kill so yeah, I have the right to say I write long Annoying Notes! So let me continue with them!**

**Takes place during catching fire, but if you read the book (which I'm reading right now) the plot will be very well changed so if something wasn't in the book, but is in my story, well it probably wasn't an error.**

**And the last thing, if something looks similar to the two inspired by above, well the plot is different from both it's just I liked some of the ideas so I'M NOT COPIYING!**

**And remember fanfiction, not mine (except for plot and Québec, my Oc, not the province)**

**(I'm a &*%$/" # line breaker) **

POV Gale (yes, I'm starting with Gale, you'll see why)

Today, I had rotten luck, are old head peacekeeper had disappeared. Who knew anyone would miss him. He never gave public whippings, but when I wanted to sell the wild turkey I caught as game in the forest, it was that new bastard instead of Cray. So I got whipped as punish meant, which was a lucky break. I wonder why they sent the new peacekeeper, two theories. 1. To keep an eye on Catnip and/or to keep an eye out for a revolution, because Panem doesn't want an uprising. Damn, let's just hope he doesn't find out that we have four nations of the past (but still in the present) are in are district. Let me explain, I'm Gale Hawthorne, member and Commander of the ''Save the nations of the past'' or ''Save the Hetaliens'', why is the short version save the hetaliens, I don't know. Other members are Peeta Mellark, surprising, but yes. He became a member because he didn't like what he heard from the four nations. To are surprise when he got pick for the hunger games we told him a plan like the rest of our members to act like weak people and be good for the crowd and DON'T show sings that you are one of the rebels, and what surprised us even more was how good he played the act on Catnip.

Today of all the days, I'm lying on the table in Katniss' house in the victors village, so that her mom can treat me. It's the middle of the winter and there's a blizzard outside, I just hope that Romulus, the new head peacekeeper, (I think), won't catch on quickly so that the nations can kill Panem for good.

We've been discussing this for a while now and I think that we should let Catnip join the group. She's what's going to start a rebellion anyway, hell, she's already started one. But now I'm slipping from my thoughts into the darkness that's called sleep with my best friend or as the capitol thinks 'my cousin' by my side.

The next few days,

As I walk into the meeting place for our group the first person to great me is Québec, one of the nations. She was once part of Canada and still is, but with her difference in culture in her province, she was powerful enough to become a personification of a province, but everyone, even other nations, call her a nation, including Canada.

'' Gale!'', she said while running, '' are you alright? It's only been a couple of days! You shouldn't even be walking! '' this was weird; she never acts like this, well maybe because I'm like a big brother to her that's why she's worried. Usually, she has this sort of mix personality, a mix of Russia and N. Italy. She usually hits people, when they piss her off (mostly the peacekeepers), with random objects, sometimes dictionaries, a water pipe that Russia gave to her, chairs and other objects. Or just smiles and sings and is carefree like Italy and she usually say random stuff in different languages that she started teaching to us. Yep a great mystery, but is great in battle. Then behind her two figures, Verona, a member of our group and good friend of Québec and Hungary, one of the other nations in our district. So as they come to great me they tell us to come to the conference room urgently to talk about new members, and good thing too, we need more members for the upcoming revolution. The people already members are Haymitch, yes I can't believe it either, but well no one can understand Haymtich. The only thing that he told me was revenge. I'm guessing the capitol killed all the ones he loved, like the capitol will do to me, Katniss' family, Peeta's family and other various people. If you're wondering who Panem is, its president Snow, he's been president for 75 years now. Every time there's a new election, President Snow has a new disguise. The mayor of district twelve, he hates the capitol and wants to end the Hunger Games, who wouldn't. His daughter Madge is also a member and good friends with Katniss and Italy, and various peacekeepers that we trust and that Québec won't hit.

As we gather around the giant table we lay out a list of names with pictures, variation from young kids to adults. On my right is Russia and on my left is Italy. In front is Hungary and Québec. Across is Verona, a brunette with her hair always in a high ponytail or a braid, she has she has the same eye colour as Italy and is always present for every meeting. Across from her is a few peacekeepers who are wearing normal clothing instead of their uniforms, and across from them is Haymitch, but Peeta was still missing with Madge, but we can understand why the mayor isn't here, to not draw attention.

Then Peeta just comes through the cave running

''S-sorry I'm late'', he said while trying to catch his breath, it looks like he's been running for a while.

'' no, it's okay we haven't started yet, have you seen Madge?'', I ask still wondering where one of our members is.

'' yeah she's right behind me'' he said while moving to let Madge in. she looked just as exhausted as he was.

'' okay lover boy, Madge, take your seats'' at this Peeta got a bit mad, but he was used to it by now.

'' So as we now, we need more members, this meeting is about who we should recruit next'', I said, they all nodded, '' so from this list of people, who do you want to recruit'' at this a dozen of hands went up, '' and if it's Catnip, it's definitely '', I finished, at this some hands went down, and a few people snicker because of the nick name. '' so Collen, who is it?'', I said to one of the peacekeeper, Collen was a member even before he became a peacekeeper, most of them are.

'' it's Tiger-Lily and Auburn'', he said pointing to a girl and a boy.

'' I guess, they're both good at combat and Lily can get out of any situation, but Auburn… oh good choices Collen very good, so Lily the combat specialist and Auburn the genius with technology. Okay we just got to ask them'', I said he did make a good choice

'' and you Russia?'' I said usually he just sits there and smiles, rarely talks. I asked the other why he does that and they said that he always does that.

'' da, what about Firefall and Fadéo? I've seen them hunt, you and your comrade are not the only one, Firefall is very good with the sword and Fadéo is a very impressive knife thrower'' he said with his accent with he calls Russian.

'' good them two, now is that all or anybody else?'' I said to see if there are anymore, a few more go and we have found are new members, Katniss Everdeen, Tiger-Lily Vilano, Auburn Razona, Firefall Dorfalo, Fadéo Lauzané, Taurent Nacomy, Krystelle Zermano and Amadis Centerfolia . The 8 new members of the ''Save the hetaliens'' for short, I still don't know why it's called that for short.

**A/N: TADA~! I worked really hard for this one and I wanted to just make this the best as possible! Now here's a short preview of next chapter then I'll started talking again**

'' **so what's up, is there something on your mind?''**

'' **you called?''**

**So yeah not very informative, if you want to give me suggestions, I'm very well open to them!**

**This is probably one of my favorite stories that I'm writing, I'll try to update once a week, but with exams in June I probably can't well it's 10:52 PM my time and I have school tomorrow and I had school today (if you were wondering if my school was still flooded so please read write and review nice readers! ( yay six pages!)**

**V**


	2. I SUMMON YOU FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL!

A**/N: do you know what, it was either this story or APHXHP and I really wanted to post that one, so I'm still trying to figure it out at the moment. Well if you don't know me then go read one of my other stories, then you'll know how I write! So anyway it's the weekend. Kickass! So I wanted to start it off with a new chapter. Now I'm mostly going to center around district twelve because… I don't know and it's not because my favorite character is there like Russia or Italy or Hungary, I'm also a Prussia fan, just the first episode of World Series and I was like ''this dude is cool, mental note, add to favorite characters'' now we start of in district twelve, again **

**(I'm a # $%?*& line breaker *fear me!*)**

Pov, Gale (again)

As we conclude the meeting for today, I head home to rest because working in a coal mine is tarring, the only outside people (the people that are not in the group) that know about us are my mom because she's been here for a long time and was and still is a part of our group, katniss's dad was a part of our group to, he was the old commander and her mom to, because she's been to a few meetings and she's very observant. A few coal miners who are very observant.

As I walk home my siblings greet me, tell me about their day, and ask me where I've been. Then we eat supper and mom puts them to sleep then we talk for a bit and we part ways into the night.

The next day,

Today I don't work, I don't know why; they said something about collapsing and no one injured or dead. This is a good thing because now I can go and find the new recruits. As I walk around to try and find Catnip. As I walk around to get to her house I notice that there's still a lot of snow. So as I go through the front door, I get tackled with a hug.

''I was worried, we hear the mines collapsed are you all right?''

''yeah I'm fine Catnip, no one died'', I say and this seems to make her relived. She asks if I want to go for a walk and I accept her offer. I'm going to try and bring her to base; others are doing the same thing. As we walk for a while she starts' looking at me then asks,

'' so what's up, is there something on your mind?'' ah the perfect question, then I pick up the pace and she continuous to follow me. As we arrive at the entrance of our base, she asks me,

'' where are we?''

'' you said you wanted to start a rebellion right?''

'' yeah why?'', she asks me, oh another good question

'' because one's been started for a very long time sweetheart'', as we turn around we see Haymitch with Hungary and Firefall.

'' wait Haymitch what are you doing here?'', she asks looking very confused.

Then the door behind us opens to reveal Peeta with Krystelle, Auburn, Taurent and Italy.

'' hey guys, everyone is almost here, only missing a few people then we can leave'', said Peeta,'' hi Katniss'' he said while waving, now I was just laughing at Catnip's expression, she was dumbfound. Then I heard a few snickers.

As we entered and took are places it was revealed that the people missing where Tiger-Lily, Fadéo, Amadis, the mayor, Madge, Collen, Russia and Québec.

Then the one by one the eight appear, take their place and stayed quiet for me to talk. There was an icy silence and then

'' so everyone is here'', I said the members nodded

Then someone asks '' what are we here for?'', it came from Amadis

'' Well Amadis, you, all of you are here because we chose you, we are the ''Save the nations of the past'' or ''Save the hetaliens for short'', I said

'' why is it called that for short?'', asked Fadéo

'' we don't know'', said everyone at the same time. Then Italy took the torche

'' let me explain'', she said,'' before you were born, before the existence of Panem, there were other countries and the each country had its personification or in Québec's case'', she said pointing to a girl that can change her eye colour and hair colour (1), '' a province or city or state, there were and still are a bunch of us, some still in their homeland hiding or some of the unfortunate, living in the thirteen districts of Panem, 1 to 13. Depending on the district there can be one to four of us''

'' wait you said thirteen districts, wasn't thirteen destroyed by a nuclear boom'', said Firefall

'' no'', I said, '' the thirteenth district survived, but the person that rules under thirteen is as bad as Snow or as his real name, Panem'', I said leaving a few minutes for the information to sink in.

'' so who are the countries in are district?'', asked Krystelle. I knew Krystelle would ask that, she was always curious.

'' well there's Italy Venenziano or North Italy if you can't remember or just Italy'', I said pointing to the girl with her eyes always closed, '' then there's Russia over there'', I aid pointing to the guy with the creepy smile, '' don't worry, he's always like that'', they seemed to be relieved to hear that, '' you already know Québec'', I said pointing to the girl randomly singing and drawing in the background, ', and Finally, Hungary'', I said pointing to the women who was talking to Italy.

'' could you explain more'', said Catnip, ah yes I knew she'd be interested

'' does that mean you all want to join?'' I ask, they all nodded, ''you do know that we are going to fight the capitol right?'', I say

'' I don't care if I get killed or caught or even tortured, as long as Panem doesn't exist anymore I'm fine with this!'', said Auburn

'' well good to hear that, we have a meeting in another district today and now that this is settled we can leave'', I say enthusiastically

As we walk to an empty room, people start to get a bit nervous, and then someone asks

'' we're are we going?'', Taurent asked

'' oh you'll see'', said Québec, her features getting creepy and sinister

'' now I need you to hold on to Russia or Québec for this to work'', I said, my voice getting louder.

Then something was heard

'' what's that?'', asked Tiger-Lily

'' okay it's time now hold on tight'', I said

Then the words SANTO RITA MEETA, RINGO JONAH TITO MARLIN, JACK LATOYA JANET MICHEAL DUMBLEDORA THE EXPLORER could be heard in repeat the it was I SUMMON YOU FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL, SHOW YOURSELF!, then two circles we're found underneath Russia and Québec. Then we passed through something weird then the inventor of vodka and communism's head started to disappear

''You called?'' that was Russia's voice

Then another circle lit and the first province of Canada's head starred to disappear as well

'' hi England!'' she said fully happy

'' hello Russia, Québec, you're blocking the entrance, let the others through'', said a calm voice

When I came out the first thing I saw was England the man with caterpillars for eyebrows.

'' ah Gale good to see you again'', said the friendly voice

Okay I'm changing pov's here so here's district 2's pov (or the commander's)

As I watched England preform his spell I also watch the new recruits and there expressions, priceless. They want to see what the things he's summoning from hell are. As the spell finishes and leaves a man with a weird accent, the new recruits are dumbfounded. I can't help, but laugh.

As the leader from district 12 comes through, he's greeted by the nation of this district. Then he starts to approach me.

'' Hello Scarlet, so why did we have to come to district 2'', he says, yes hello my name is Scarlet Alora, commander of the ''Save the hetaliens'' for short. Why is it called that, I don't know, but maybe another district does.

'' because all the other districts are here, you were the final people to arrive now we can get the conference started!'', I said pumping my fist in the air

'' you know you're way to energetic'', he says

'' yeah I know'', I say nonchalantly then in the background at what the hell was heard. When I turn around I see a shocked England and a girl with long red hair and a curl on the right(?) side

As I try to hear what they're saying, Gale was doing the same thing.

'' Y-you're a girl?'' said England

'' Ve ~ si!'', said the girl now England was just dumbfounded, '' so like Canada, we never noticed'', said England, now I was just laughing, I'm guessing that girl is a nation and everyone thinks she's a boy. I can't wait to see the reactions!

As we walk down the hall we start to hear noise and then, and then. We enter a disaster area. People we're sleeping, yelling or just being invisible (I wonder when they'll notice me?'' said a girl '' who are you?'' said a white bear. '' I'm Canada!'' she said, her voice always being quiet)

Then we took are seats, people seemed to be ignoring us then at the end of the table seemed to be a fuming blond. Then he stood up and

'' SHUT UP! EVREY TIME VE START A MEETING IT ALWAYS TURNS OUT INTO NONSENCE NOW SHUT UP, EVERYONE HAS EQUAL TALKING TIME AND NO ONE SHOULD INTERUPT THEM!'' said the man in a weird accent

Then there was a bit of a silence and then someone raise their hand. It was the girl that England thought was a boy. Ohh now I get my reactions

'' yes… euh'', the mas look puzzled, now only a few people looked like they were about to laugh, the people from district twelve, the dude with the sword tied to his waist, black hair, brown eyes and looks a bit like a girl ( so cute! Was went through her head) England and a not that closely resembled the girl

Then the boy spoke up

'' Potato Bastard, you don't even remember one of your own allies'' he said pointing to her. The girl was waving a white flag for some reason _where the fuck did she get the white flag_, was what I thought then she pulled out another white flag, one that said:

I surrender

-Germany

And the other:

I surrender

-Italy

Then the man's eyes grew wide, he look pissed.

'' Italy why are you cross-dressing, please don't tell me you're turning in to Poland'' a few people snickered at that one boy-girl just looked mad, that must be Poland.

'' Potato Bastard, that's because Venenziano is a girl!'', yelled the boy

'' Romano, why are you yelling?'', said the girl or Venenziano

'' because he's a potato bastard!''

'' oh Romano, is there something wrong?'' said another dude

'' GET AWAY FROM ME TOMATO BASTARD!'' after that silence in summed all. Leaving people to their thoughts then all at once the people who didn't know said:

''how did we not notice!''

After a few minutes of silence again, people started fighting, sleeping, eating, or… playing the piano?

As this continued the non-immortals were left dumbfound, the only people that weren't fighting were the black hair, brown eyes dude, the girl that seems that everyone forgets, the girl who's hair and eye colour always change and the creepy smile dude with the dark aura. Then the screen started to give of static and then that back of a chair appeared. Everyone stopped and looked at the screen. Then the chair turned around to reveal none other than… Plutarch Heavensbee, the head Gamemaker for this year's Hunger Games was sitting on the chair on the screen.

'' good to see you all again'', he said

A/N: well I'm done, please review, read and write now I have a question for you all if you answer it correctly one to 10 of your Oc's will be in this Story,

What episode does the chant that England says come from? And or Axis powers or World series?

Tada~ I'm done, well the first three to four people to answer this question will be able to get there oc in this story, well how do you guys like the story so far? Please tell me it makes me fell unwanted if you don't review! (Just kidding!), but seriously review.

Well see you next time… Hasta la pasta

Italy: Ve~ that's my line!


	3. district 5

**A/N: hey! thanks to the three reviewers that reviewed! well, here's a new chapter! plus i'm watching a not so scary movie at the moment called scream! have any of you ever seen it? well enjoy the story!**

* * *

Pov. District 5's commander,

It was are first real conference with the countries and well; it was a disaster, that's what I could sum it up with, a disaster. At least Spain and Romano warned us about this though, it's more then I expected! Hello, I'm chief commander of district five, the district of power, Solana Hordrimont. I'm the 15 year old chief and quiet mature for my age, even though sometimes, I do act my age. The nations in district five are Spain and Italy Romano. Since we arrived, we noticed that the same people usually fight.

As more people arrived, Spain went of to be with his friends or as a lot of people call them. The bad touch trio. It's a very funny name if you ask me, but there's a reason their called that. Because of them being huge perverts, well only France is a huge pervert, the other two aren't so bad, but there still perverts all the same!

When district twelve arrived, the meeting began, and as you could suspect, it was utter chaos. Then some weird stuff happened, people snickered and were dumbfound. I was thinking something else at that moment, I was wondering what deadpan meant, but I was pulled out of my thoughts when the screen started to flash to reveal PlutarchHeavensbee, the head game maker for this years hunger games.

''hello, it's good to see you all'' he said as he waved his hand, at least his smile was real unlike most capitol citizens.

''hello'' we all greeted and by we, I mean the commanders.

''good, now we can get down to business'' he said while leaving the screen to appear a few moments later in the room, curtsy of England's magic.

''the hunger games this year is the year that we will attack'' he said while walking up to the head of the table, ''their will be other capitol people, like me, who want the end of Panem'' he said as a picture of Panem appeared.

''this year, we have two secret weapons'' he put up two figures to make the point, ''one, the nations'' he said gesturing to the nations, '' and Katniss Everdeen'' he said gesturing to Katniss. How did Gale get her to join? Well at least she knows and wants to be apart of a revolution, she even caused one by accident! This is definitely going to end the monarchy of Panem, heck! Panem's rule is even worse then a monarchy. It's like actually living in hell!

''Panem, doesn't know that the nations are still alive and striving, they will regain their land and will we kill Panem once and for all! We will also restore Panem to its previous nations!'' said Plutarch and two nations step forward. One male and one female, but why was the girl transparent?

''America'' he said while pointing to a male with glasses, blue eyes, a very stubborn cow lick and a bomber jacket.

''and Canada'' he said pointing to the girl, who was holding a polar bear, she also had glasses, a lighter blonder hair then her brother, a weird hair curl, on her head was a pair of goggles, she seemed to be wearing a winter outfit and her hair was in two braids.

''who?'' asked most of the nations. Seems like she's used to be forgotten, but doesn't seem to appreciate it.

'' and I thought Canada was a boy?'' said a few others. Haha! It's the Italy Venenziano incident all over again! Well, it seems like people don't really pay attention to people's gender.

''no, she a girl'' said one of the nations from district twelve, America also nodded at this.

''so the boy I raised was a girl?'' said France. Oh wha! France and England both raised Canada together, but they never knew she was a she? Talk about not knowing the people you raise!

''let's deal with that later and get back on topic'' said Plutarch, while eyeing the time that he had so little of.

''this years Hunger games, the contestants will be preselected, but all the nations are going to compete and the SAVE THE HETALIANS too, but not all of them, just if there are more of one gender nation then the other? Do you understand?'' we all nodded are heads, this will be are year and this will be are victory.

''does anyone want to make a speech before we end the meeting, like a little peep talk'' someone raised their hand, it was a little girl from district 4, she looked about thirteen years old with a very pretty brown hair colour and dark brown eyes, with a face that looks like she was wearing make up, but isn't.

'' _Acqua _you may speak'' he said gesturing to her. Hey, isn't acqua Italian for water? Kind of ironic for a person from district 4.

''thanks'' she said while standing up, '' nothing can be something and something can be nothing'' she started people looked a bit confused at what she was saying, ''but something will always start out as nothing and return to nothing, but when you are nothing, you need to keep walking until you are something and make a difference, so when the hunger games start, lets destroy Panem and kill that mother$%?&*£!'' she yelled the last part, who knew a kid could have such a colourful language, but her speech does make sense, if you can understand it, which the people in this room do. After she sat back down, people started to applaud, the girl was embarrassed, but she made a hit on the people and made them want to start which is a good thing, for now. Now we need to lay low for a while until the games, which won't be hard since the peacekeepers, most of them are with us, so the ones that aren't and do a horrible job, are a bunch of incompetents.

We start to leave the room and head back to are districts, we have a long few weeks ahead of us and are fun is just starting, because we are the saviours of Panem and we will return this world to the way it was before the world apocalypse. Because we can make a difference and we will strive for a new time, and we will make sure that both Panem and the leader of the rebellion of district 13, shall sees to exists…one way or another.

We are the save the nations of the past. Save the hetalians for short. And I know why it's called that for short.

* * *

**thanks for reading and here's an omake with Candagirl52's ocs!**

**it was very loud on the other side of the door, but for the capitols, all was calm. London and Paris were talking to each other and blushing.**

**''it's unfair!'' exclaimed Rome**

**''what's unfair?'' asked Athens**

**''that a province can go into the meetings and we're stuck here!'' exclaimed Rome while fuming.**

**''yeah and? she's older then us, remember, capitals came when the cities were extremely well known, which was around the seventeen hundreds'' said London while still looking at Paris.**

**''oh so the lovers talk?'' said Athens**

**'_I've decided to not talk and sens the atmosphere like big brother_ (sorry candagirl52)' thought Tokyo **

**the door opened to reveal the province herself.**

**''speak of her and she will come'' said Tokyo while brushing her hair.**

**''Paris'' she said to him. she then pulled put a shinny object and threw it somewhere.**

**''fetch'' she said while pointing in the direction of where she threw the object. yes, Paris' weak spot was shinny objects, so he proceeded to go after the object. like a dog.**

**''France was right! Paris' weak spot is shinny objects!'' she then left the room leaving people wondering if she was serious or not.**

**''i'm seriously questioning her mentality'' said Madrid, other proceeded to nod as well. **

**tada~! i'm done. how did you like chapter 3, well, Read, Write and Review!**


	4. kind of sad chapter you've been warned

**A/N: okay, so i wrote this before knowing about sweden and stuff (like relationship, i had no clue! but i knew the country existed. I'm not completely stupid.) and decided o make Finland female. why? 1. because on closer inspection i thought he looked like a girl and two. even though i like the relationship as it is, i thought it would be cuter as a girl. **

**Now, the reason why i didn't update. i was creating a theory. on what you may ask? the plots of crossovers in the hunger games/APH section. it really didn't take me that long to have the theory down. the problem. writing it down. i will possibly post it next chapter. now, enjoy chapter four of Kill to win.**

* * *

Pov, district 7,

It was hard trying to keep our cover while in our district, but we some how kept it. We returned to doing our job as lumberjacks. As tiring as it is, I always seem to have a smile on my face every time I finish work, knowing that soon, the sins and crimes from the capital will be like karma and kick in them in the ass. We in district 7 cant wait for the rebellion that will happen. Even I knew there would be rebellion even before Katniss. It's hard to believe that one person's actions caused this much damage. No scratch that. It doesn't surprise me at all. I continued cutting down the tree in front of me. I could see the other two nations a bit of a few trees away. One was muttering something, the other was just glairing at the tree… which snapped in half? Now that's something you don't see every day. A few more swing of my axe and the tree was cut in half and I yelled.

''TIMBER!'' And the tree fell to the ground with a thump and leaves flew everywhere.

I finished my work for the day like the others and we made our way back to the district.

''Seriously, how could they stand doing this for a century?'' said Germany to himself.

I wonder which nation he's talking about?

We walked back to our base, which doubles as our house. I made my way t open the door when someone opened it for me, from the other side.

''Jack, your late'' schooled Rebecca, my right hand.

''I can't be late since I'm the one who starts the meetings!'' I yelled at her in a frustrated ton. She always does this, and that's why she's my right hand, because she's bossy.

She pushed me though and got me to the head of the table in a matter of minutes. Which was a new record!

I started of the meeting explaining how the original quarter quell was supposed to go. People really didn't like the original idea. We made a few explanations to the newbies and told them how they wouldn't be participating in the prechosen quarter quell, but after, when everyone is done 'playing' with Panem's nerves.

''This brings me to a new subject, District 13, where the nations Liechtenstein and Switzerland are. The ruler, which I do not know her name, is even worse then Panem. We have made a false truce with her; so when she arrives in the arena, kill on spot. She is a threat and danger to everyone'' I said in a cold ton, people agreed with my logic, the other commanders were giving the same speech at this very moment in their own districts, and are spies in 13 and the capitol were silently waiting to strike and end this era of horror.

I turned my gaze to the nations who were silently planning something, possibly a strategy or in Germany's case trying not to blow a casqued next time there's a nations meeting. God that as funny! The only thing I could see in Sweden's eyes was a very scary glare and that something was missing. Possibly his 'wife' Finland, why he calls her his wife, no clue and sadly, I just found out Finland was a girl when I had to ask Sweden. When people heard the answer, they stared saying stuff like 'seriously! First Italy, then Canada and now Finland. What's next, flying mint bunny is real?' and 'FLYING MINT BUNNY IS REAL YOU TWAT!' ah yes, I laughed internally at the memory.

This caught the attention of some of the members and they returned to 'business mode'.

''Is everyone clear with the plan?'' I asked making sure that the people around me weren't slacking off.

''Yes'' they responded

''And who do we make sure doesn't go to the hunger games?'' I asked, I couldn't let any of the old tributes that weren't apart of their organisation participate, if it didn't involve them, it would be better.

''The tributes not part of our organization'' they all said in union.

''Good, now you can leave, don't forget the reaping is in a few days, hide your emotions and show no weakness, no mercy'' and that's when they left and returned to their families.  
The night went on slowly, but surely there, and dawn took the leave.

'We only need to make sure that the others understand because their will possibly be some non organisation members in the quell and we need to make sure that they understand what Panem is and wants' I thought to myself. I sighed. Life is a bitch.  
Oh! Almost forgot! Names Jack Nicholas, leader of district 7's rebellion and lumberjack.

Pov, District 11,

Everything was going as normal in the orchids, I was up in the trees, swing from branch to branch, when I came across an amusing sight, Greece was in the field underneath me, harvesting and his 'cat army' was also helping, it made me giggle. I continued picking fruit for the harvest; tomorrow would be the day that we all fear the most, the reaping. Tears started forming in my eyes, I knew Thresh and Rue, and they were really nice people. That was a very untimely death, but its possible that he's still alive, Thresh, his body never came back, Rue, I remember hearing them say something about a fake dummy that they would of switched out or a hologramme or some sort of advanced technology from district 3, but I'm not sure if that happened. I pray that both are possibly still alive, living, breathing and staying away from the capitol and the rebellion, both rebellions. But by knowing Thresh (since he was part of our group and Rue knew about us, she was kind of like a helper, never apart of the group, but at the same time, apart of it) he will want his revenge.

A few more passed and the sun started to set.

'' Adelina, I think you should do the signal now" said Greece from bellow, he was right, it was time to head back home and get ready for that morbid day to come and we can finish this horrible time line of ours and return it to the people, without revealing the nations. Bad thing would happen from that.

I did as Greece said, our new seven-note song, fairly simple and easy. The mockingjays heard the tune and made way to sing it themselves. The beautiful harmony going through the silent starry night, if we weren't in such a horrible country, I think id be enjoying myself.

The melody was heard throughout the entire field and people started heading back for the day. I made my way back as well. I stopped and returned the night vision goggles like everyone else and headed home. Tomorrow our futures will change, and for the better. Now I think I'll be able to sleep easier at night.

''Goodnight Adelina'' said Greece before heading of to the base.

''G'night Heracles'' I said before making my way to my small shack. I had to be awake for tomorrow; we (the commanders) have to find a way to meet and start a meeting, going through our strategies.

I made my way to my shack, closed the door, my sure no one was outside and made my way to be. I kneeled and prayed for the old tributes of district 11, and prayed that Thresh and Rue are somehow still alive. The world was unfair, but also fair, in ways unknown.

* * *

**okay, how did you like it? i had fun writing it! I'm sorry if you find that their are to many ocs, but its necessary to the story. i will continue to update at a normal or slow pace. if you have any requests, just ask. and if your wondering why i said that the tributes for district 11 are still alive. 1. we have no clue how Thresh dies in the book (I'm following the book, obviously) and this lead me to multiple ideas with most the same conclusion. He's still alive. Rue, well its explained in this chapter. any question, fell free to ask.**

**do i sound like a robot during these authoress notes? because in my mind, i sound like a robot while saying these things.**

**Read, Write and Review. they keep the story going and know that their are still nice people in this world. (haha! the last part is half and half.) **


End file.
